Wincest AU
by Goddess2uu
Summary: This is a preview of a much longer story, there is little sexual content in this but in the real one there is much more. Wincest AU, college life. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS


**A/N – Hey Guys, so this is my very first attempt at a fanfic. And this is not actually the finished product – I expect that to be like much much longer – this is just a preview of that one to see how I am doing. Please let me know if I should post the full thing as I keep writing it…**

**Some background: The Winchesters are twins, Abbadon and Castiel are dating, and Meg and Balthazar are dating. All six of them live in the same house. They be besties **

Dean had been ogling the pie that Cas had made earlier that day, it was an apricot pecan pie – Dean's favorite.

As he goes to stuff the first bite of the pie into his mouth, Sammy speaks. "Dean…"

"Yeah, Sammy" he says around a bite of pie.

"How's the pie?" Dean notices a change in Sam's expression – he had changed his mind.

"Fanfuckingtastic bro"

"Good!"

Dean melts as he eats the pie, his thoughts lingering on Sammy and his eyes lift to his twin brother realizing that he was met by Sam's hazel eyes. They stared at each other for a while before both of them looked down at their trhings. Sam his homework, Dean his pie.

"Sammy?" Dean asked after a few hours of silence, Dean had eaten two pies and was now half way through a cake _I love game season_

"Yes Dean?" Sam had been working, unsuccessfully, on his homework, his thoughts of Dean intensifying as he watched him eat, the act seeming almost sexual. He notices Dean about to speak opening his mouth and then closing it, lost in thought.

_You can't say those things out loud, they aren't right_ Dean thinks to himself. Thinking so hard that when Sammy's hand reaches for his face to wipe away his frown lines he flinches away from him. Realizing he didn't mean to move away from Sammy he leans forward and allows Sammy to stroke his face, shivering in pleasure. Sam lingers his hand there, touching Dean's cheek gently, smiling into his twin's face.

Sam leans closer to Dean, not wanting to push his twin and Dean leans forward to kiss Sammy, the kiss instantly passionate. Their bodies try to come together but the table is pressed against them Sam tugs Dean around the table and sits him down on it. Everything that had been on the table was now on the floor with a loud clatter. They don't even hesitate as they hear the patter of feet in the hallway, so enthralled by their passion their hands explore each other; excited, confused, and home. They only break apart their passion as they hear a series of whoops from the kitchen door. When the twins look over to their four friends they blush and pull apart.

"Finally!" they hear feom Meg and everyone but the twins laugh, they are still blushing and trying to understand what happened between them. Then Dean understands what Meg says.

What the fuck do you mean 'finally'?" Dean asks trying to mimic Meg's comment.

"Dean, you guys have been silently eyeing each other as long as we've known you" Cas states matter-o-factly

"No we haven't" Dean and Sam say almost simultaneously and as a whisper.

"Uh, yeah you have" Balthazar smiles mischievously at them.

Abbadon walks to the fridge "get a room or go to class, I'm starving."

Dean checks his watch "fuck, we have geography in 30 minutes."

The twins get ready and then get in Dean's impala, Sam hears Dean mumbling.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asks as a whisper.

"Stupid evening classes" Dean barks making Sam jump a little. "Sorry bro, didn't mean to scare you" Dean smiles over at Sam.

_Fuck that smile_ Sam things to himself smiling back at Dean. _I might just die looking at him_ Sam hadn't noticed that they were parked. He he cleared his throat and they snapped out of it, and went to class.

"There have continuously been environmental advocates…" Dean tunes their neurotic teacher out and watches Sammy. He tears a page out of his notebook and chuckles to himself writing Sam a note:

**Sammy,**

** Do you like me? **

**Yes or No**

**Dean ;)**

Dean passes the note to Sam and Sam practically bursts out of his chair laughing. He gives the note back.

_No, you're too ugly for me._

_XOXO,_

_Sam_

_P.S. I'm kidding._

Dean stifles a giggle at his idiot twin brother and thinks a few minutes about what to write before the teacher calls his name.

"I'm s-sorry can you repeat the q-question?" He smiles making the professor blush.

"What is one way that humans have adapted to their environments?"

Sam whispers to Dean and Dean answers "Aquafers"

"Can you explain that?"

"Nope, sorry"

"Sam, can you since you gave the answer anyways?

Sam dives into an explanation; Dean does not listen but admires his brother and remembers his note.

**Well, glad you kissed me ;***


End file.
